


Tease

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Face teases Hannibal and sex is had. And then Face teases Hannibal some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

It starts that morning, when he wakes up with an insistent hard-on and no Face to rub up against until the kid finally wakes up and they can have warm, languid morning sex under the covers. He would never admit this, but it’s his favourite kind of sex; Face is always still so loose and pliant from sleep, he hardly needs any preparation and Hannibal can just push straight in, relishing the soft noises it draws from Face, sprawled back in Hannibal’s arms, eyes still closed and his movements slow and sluggish as he pushes back to meet Hannibal’s short, deep thrusts. Rubbing his stubbly jaw against Face’s arched neck always earns him a gasp and a shudder, sleep-warm body arching in his arms, and from there it only takes the barest of touches to Face’s cock to have him coming and…

Hannibal groans into his pillow and decides that he’s too old for wanking in the shower, and then does it anyway.

Going into the kitchen to grab a much-needed cup of coffee proves more difficult than anticipated. Every available surface is covered in muffins, some still on cooling racks, some on plates, some in tidy, little heaps, _muffin mountains_ Hannibal thinks and lets out a startled laugh.

“Morning, boss,” Face says far too brightly for the time of day and somehow unearths the coffee machine from under what looks like enough blueberry muffins to feed them all for at least a month.

“Thanks,” he says and gratefully takes the large mug from Face. “He baking again?” he asks unnecessarily as Murdock stirs melted chocolate into yet another bowl of batter, humming a tune neither of them recognises.

It’s not surprising, really; they’ve been holed up in this house for way too long, it’s making them all antsy. BA likes to spend his time tinkering with every car he can get his hands on. Hannibal and Face fuck like randy teenagers. And Murdock, well, Murdock bakes.

“Yep,” Face says and grabs a large chocolate chip muffin. He takes a bite, eyes fluttering shut and letting loose a moan of utter delight before speaking around his mouthful, “You have to try these, boss. So _good_.”

The grin Face offers him when he opens his eyes again tells him the kid knows exactly what he’s doing. Hannibal feels his jaw twitch and burns his mouth on the coffee.

It doesn’t end there, though, and by the time lunch comes around Hannibal’s half-hard in his pants and his jaw aches from gritting his teeth. Face seems to have made it his mission to drive Hannibal batshit and he’s not even _trying_ to be subtle about it, the brat.

There’s the brushing of fingers as papers are handed over, the bumping of hips and Face slowly dragging his ass over Hannibal’s crotch as he squeezes past him to get something out of a cupboard, not even bothering to hide his grin, all bared teeth and eyes crinkling at the corners.

Then there’s the purposeful stretching to show off a sliver of tanned skin and the ever-popular dropping of pens and spoons and other innocuous little objects at every given opportunity to give him an excuse to bend over and showcase that gorgeous ass.

And then, then there’s the _looks_ , the ones shot over the rims of cups and across the room when they’re all watching TV, the ones that Face himself would probably describe as eye-fucking, though that expression always gave Hannibal rather frightful mental images.

He finally cracks at dinner when Face shoves his entire thumb into his mouth to lick off stray spaghetti sauce and pulls off with an obscene, wet sound, not even looking at him. And, if Hannibal’s completely honest, that’s what does it: that Face _doesn’t_ look at him.

“Face,” he growls when they’re clearing the table and that’s all it takes for Face to follow him into the bedroom, grinning almost sheepishly at the other two. _More like a wolf in sheep’s clothing,_ Hannibal thinks.

“Something you wanted, sir?” Face asks with feigned coyness, closing the door behind him and resting his hands on Hannibal’s hips as his head is tipped back and a tongue shoved into his mouth.

He moans into the kiss, tilting his head further to allow Hannibal to go deeper, shivering at the low groan it gets him. He breaks away then and Hannibal pulls him back in, making Face laugh into his throat. In the end, Face squirms free, leaving Hannibal with a playful lick to his jaw and a whispered _let me_ and then Face is on his knees and grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat and that? That means Hannibal is in some deep shit.

He grins back and combs a hand through Face’s hair, rubbing at the base of his skull and smiling at the feline arch of Face’s neck as Hannibal hits _that_ spot.

He’s not allowed to continue reducing Face to a purring heap on the floor, though, because he rubs his face against the tented front of Hannibal’s trousers, effectively stilling the hand in his hair. He moans and breathes heavily against Hannibal’s crotch, hot, damp gusts of air against stretched fabric and it’s all Hannibal can do not to buck into the kid’s face.

Fingers travel up the backs of his thighs, pulling him in, and then pushing against the insides of his thighs until he takes the hint and widens his stance.

“I want to suck you so bad,” Face groans and carefully bites down around Hannibal’s straining cock, the exquisite pressure through the layers of fabric making Hannibal gasp and grab Face’s shoulders for support. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“Yeah?” is all Hannibal can manage as Face actually starts sucking, his saliva seeping into the fabric and creating a wet patch on Hannibal’s pants.

“Yeah,” Face whispers, a little breathless, a little throaty, and goes back to rubbing his face into the covered erection in front of him, pressing the heel of one hand against Hannibal’s balls. “I’ve been imagining it all day, my lips stretched around that big cock of yours, fucking my mouth, coming down my throat…” He breaks off with a moan and rubs between his own legs with his free hand.

It’s pornographic, and filthy, and at least partly staged for his benefit, and fuck, if Hannibal doesn’t get off on it.

“Kid,” he groans and makes to unzip his pants, but Face bats his hands away and pops open the button. Then he looks up at him and takes the zipper between his teeth and makes a show of slowly, slowly dragging it down, and Hannibal wildly thinks that this can’t possibly be good for one’s teeth. “Fuck. Just… _fuck_ ,” he says, instead.

The brat actually laughs at that, damn him, and all Hannibal can do is take deep breaths.

At this point, if their roles were reversed, Hannibal would just shove down the kid’s pants and underwear and go to town. Face, however, operates on a different agenda.

His pants are slowly pulled down to his knees, kisses and nips placed on his bare thighs until he stops making little _mmm_ sounds and starts getting fidgety and makes to get his cock out. Face bats his hands away again and nuzzles into his crotch, the sensation still dulled by fabric but sharper somehow, more immediate in the absence of that one layer. His shirt is pushed up a little, short, meticulously kept nails dragging over his skin and leaving deliciously tingling trails in their wake.

“You’re as desperate for this as I am, aren’t you?” Face mumbles into his crotch and he vibrations make him twitch. “I can almost taste it.”

Mercifully he’s spared of replying as Face pulls his underwear down, and he can’t quite suppress that low groan as his cock slaps up against his belly.

“Look at you,” Face breathes, sitting back on his haunches as he wraps a hand around Hannibal and gives a few slow pumps, his pupils blown wide and his grin a little mad.

“Kid,” Hannibal says again and it’s a little lower this time, a little more demanding.

Face’s grin widens and he rubs his thumb into the base of Hannibal’s cock, dragging it up the underside to run across the slick head, pushing into the slit in that way that makes Hannibal buck and keen helplessly.

“Kid, come on,” Hannibal groans, and cups the back of Face’s head, gently coaxing him closer. “I want your mouth.”

Face obediently leans up and in, chastely kissing the tip of his cock and looking up at him through his lashes. It’s a lovely sight and it makes a little drop of pre-come appear and stick to Face’s lower lip in a glistening thread, but Hannibal isn’t in the mood for much more teasing and so he tightens his hand in Face’s hair, taking twisted pleasure in the gasp-moan it startles out of the boy.

Face closes his eyes and takes the head into his mouth, sucking gently, pushing his tongue against the rim, and Hannibal swears at the faux angelic look on the kid’s face, looks up at the ceiling to avoid coming right then and there.

Face always did know how to push his buttons just so.

The rhythmic suction on his head is wonderful and he could come from that alone, but that’s not what he wants. Face, however, seems to think that’s a perfectly good idea, because he doesn’t even change his rhythm, let alone take Hannibal deeper.

“Come on,” he whispers, stroking along Face’s jaw, “take a little more.”

Instead Face pulls off completely and goes to licking up and down his shaft. It’s wet and obscene and not at all what Hannibal wants.

“Kid,” he growls and this time it makes Face shiver and slide Hannibal’s cock halfway into his mouth.

He bobs his head a few times, sucks a little, swirls his tongue, hums softly and it’s nice, but it’s so damn _gentle_ that Hannibal wants to scream or groan or just damn it all to hell and fuck the kid’s mouth.

He compromises by growling a little and pushing himself just a little more deeply into Face’s mouth. Which makes Face stop altogether, jaw slackening slightly and Hannibal’s patience snaps.

He holds Face’s head in place as he thrusts into his mouth, not all the way and not fast and hard like he wants to, but Face groans, and his eyes fly open and Hannibal pulls out, horrified.

“Sorry,” he says quietly, his voice gravelly, and apologetically rubs at the base of Face’s skull.

“Don’t be,” Face says and that’s when Hannibal notices the prominent bulge in the kid’s pants, his flushed cheeks, the slightly guilty edge to his smile. That’s when Hannibal thinks he gets it and strokes his thumb across Face’s swollen lips.

“You could have just asked, you know, if this was something you wanted.”

Face grins and sucks Hannibal’s thumb into his mouth, much like he did with his own earlier, except now he’s looking straight at Hannibal and the hand still around his swollen cock squeezes rhythmically.

“Kid,” Hannibal grinds out, “Stop teasing me and suck my cock.”

Face shivers and moans, pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch as Hannibal slips his wet thumb along his jaw.

He takes Hannibal back into his mouth then, still not all the way, but that’s fine, more than fine when Face starts sucking a little, one hand slipping down to roll and squeeze his balls. It’s great really, until Hannibal’s hips buck a little and Face lets his jaw go slack again.

“Fucking… Kid, I swear if you don’t…” Hannibal hisses and then trails off at the look Face gives him.

Hands slide around his thighs to rest just under his buttocks, pulling him in ever so slightly, cock slipping further into Face’s mouth and that’s when he gets it.

He’s been so tightly wound all this time, stuck in this house with nothing to do except brood and no way to truly get rid of all that tension, and this? This is exactly what he needs and never would have asked for.

“Oh,” he says, and the hand at the back of Face’s neck tightens slightly, making the kid’s eyes flutter and a muffled moan escape around his cock.

He pushes Face down, slowly, carefully, past the point where his tip nudges the back of Face’s throat and to the point where he’s buried all the way in tight, wet heat. Face is keening desperately, throat tightening spasmodically around Hannibal’s cock as he forcefully breathes through his nose.

Hannibal would pull out, but the kid’s fingers are digging into his thighs and there’s a wet spot slowly darkening the fabric of his trousers.

He pulls back a little and experimentally pushes back in and Face moans like a cheap whore as his throat is breached again. It’s enough to make the last threads of Hannibal’s control snap and he starts fucking Face’s mouth in earnest; hard, fast thrusts that don’t give him nearly enough time to breathe.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growls as Face pulls his own cock out and tugs needily, a part of Hannibal wanting to get back at Face for teasing him all day.

Hannibal pumps his hips harder and Face groans, hands going back to Hannibal’s thighs and cock twitching, thick beads of pre-come rolling down the flushed shaft. He can feel his orgasm building when Face pushes his thumbs against his perineum and rubs and where he would normally give Face some sort of warning, he only holds his head in place this time.

“That’s it,” he groans and switches from long, deep strokes to quick, shallow thrusts, barely pulling out at all. “Take it, take it, take it,” he chants, hips stuttering as he comes down Face’s throat and all the kid does is moan and suck him through it.

When his cock has gone limp and Face’s soft suckling becomes painful he pulls out and Face keens at the loss, panting and desperate.

“Oh god, John,” he groans, “I need… please, I need to come.”

“Do you want me to…”

“No,” Face says and blushes furiously, “Just…”

But he never finishes, instead he arranges Hannibal’s hand around his jaw so that he can comfortably suck on his thumb while he jacks himself off and it goes straight to Hannibal’s cock.

“Fuck,” Hannibal groans and rubs his thumb along Face’s tongue as he holds his head in place with the other hand. “That’s it, darling. Just take it all…”

It’s enough to make Face bite down on his thumb and come all over his own fist.

When the post-orgasm haze starts to clear he lets Hannibal’s finger slip out of his mouth, soothing the shallow bite marks with his tongue. There’s a lot of jelly-legged stumbling around and ungraceful wriggling out of clothes and a delightful blush spreading down Face’s neck as Hannibal licks his hand clean.

They fall into bed and Face starts his usual nudging and rearranging of Hannibal’s limbs until he’s made himself comfortable, mostly draped over Hannibal. It’s clingy and adorable and it breaks Hannibal’s heart a little every time.

“I’m not going anywhere, you know,” he says quietly and kisses Face’s forehead.

“I know,” Face says with a confidence Hannibal knows he doesn’t feel and snuggles closer.

“I hope you know that the next time you tease me like that I’ll put you over my knee, you brat,” Hannibal says fondly.

Face grins up at him and says, “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
